


Movement

by Gravytrain101



Series: Ups and Downs [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pregnant Danny, baby moving, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve and Danny are in bed together when Danny gasps and holds his belly. He realizes the baby is moving for the first time and he and Steve have a little moment.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Ups and Downs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Movement

Steve’s POV:   
I’m just about to fall asleep when I hear Danny gasp next to me. 

“Danny?” I ask as I turn over towards him to see his hand on his belly, “Are you okay? What’s wrong? Do we need to go to the hospital? Is the baby okay?”

He just laid there for a couple seconds before moving his hand to a different spot on his belly, “Danny?” I asked. 

“Here,” he said as he took my hand and placed it where his hand was. 

“What’s the matter? Is it the baby? Should I -” I stopped myself the second I felt it. It was a little kick against my hand. 

I look up at Danny who just gave me the biggest smile I’ve ever seen. 

“You feel it?” he asked. 

“Yes,” I answered as I kissed him lightly on the lips, “Does it hurt?” 

“A little bit but I’m sure it will hurt more when she’s stronger.” he told me. 

“She?” I asked, “How do you know it’s going to be a girl?” 

“I just know,” he shrugged, “Why? Do you want it to be a boy?” 

“It doesn’t matter to me,” I told him, “As long as the baby’s healthy and you’re healthy then I’m happy.” 

“Me too but I still think it’s a girl,” he said, “What about the gender? Do you want to find out before we have the baby or when the baby’s born?” 

“Which would you prefer?” I asked as I rubbed his belly. 

“Personally, I would like to know before so we can plan everything,” he answered. 

“I’d rather do that too, that way we can think of names too,” I said. 

“I think we should ask Grace and Charlie what they think we should name their new sibling. I don’t think it will be good names but I think it will be funny,” he said. 

“That sounds like fun, when do you want to do it?” I asked. 

“When we find out the gender,” he told me, “When do you want to do that? When are you free?” 

“I’m free whenever you need me. We can do it tomorrow if you’d like,” I said as I grabbed my phone from the bedside table. 

“Only if you’re sure you can do it. I don’t want you putting off anything just so we can do this.” he said. 

“Danny,” I said as I cupped his face, “I would do anything for you, no matter what plans I have to reschedule. You are more important to me than anything else.” 

“Thanks honey. If you’re that sure then we can do it tomorrow.” he told me. 

“Then we’ll do it tomorrow,” I whispered before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it sounded better than my summary. Let me know what you think!


End file.
